$\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{85}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $7$ $\sqrt{85}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{85}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{6}{\sqrt{85}}$ $=\dfrac{6\sqrt{85} }{85}$